


dream in a dream

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Internet Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: ten/johnny + reunion





	dream in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!
> 
> this is so fucking short omg

Johnny's dreaming. He's got to be dreaming. Right? 

 

Okay, here's the deal. When Johnny was fourteen and figuring out he didn't necessarily like girls, he'd gone to the place most kids his age did when they needed answers. No, not Google - Instagram. Instagram, and accounts run by kids… like him. Questioning kids, gay, anything else under the umbrella. There was one account specifically he got attached to, and one night one of the admins had posted about needing someone to talk to… and Johnny had sent them a message. 

 

His name was Ten, he was from Thailand, and they started talking, for weeks, and then they found themselves with crushes on each other and called themselves boyfriends. 

 

But, as internet friends do, they grew older and grew apart, and Johnny had nearly forgotten about the boy he'd called his boyfriend for three months when he was fifteen, except that he's just walked into his college's LGBT Services office to try and talk them into talking the administration into making Taeil's group an official club and someone freshman-looking with a bad haircut walked straight into him, stared into his eyes for a good four seconds, and said, "Johnny?"

 

And Johnny has no idea who else this could be. 

 

"You're… you are who I think you are, right?" continues probably-Ten. "God I hope so, because if not this'll be incredibly awkward…"

 

"Ten? Right?" Johnny responds.

 

The younger visibly relaxes in relief. "Oh thank god…" 

 

What are the odds. Ten is Thai and Johnny is American, and yet here they are, having a conversation in English in the too-cold hallway of a university in Korea. They had met on the Internet five years ago and they've run into each other here. 

 

Johnny's phone goes off, and it's Taeyong.  _ Hey man me n hyung and yuta were gonna get coffee u coming w? _

 

Johnny reaches around Ten - "You do still go by Ten, right?" - and drops his proposal letter into the inbox. The student on front desk duty, a Japanese senior with her hair cut short, raises her eyebrows at him suggestively. He doesn't know this girl well but clearly she thinks he's about to get some. 

 

"Are you done what you're doing here?" he asks, after the younger's reassured him that he's using the right name. 

 

"No," Ten answers doubtfully, "but I can do this in my room." He waves the form at Johnny's face and then stows it hastily in his bag. "Why?"

 

"Some of my friends and I were gonna go get coffee," he explains. "A bunch of gays, all of us. It's good coffee."

 

"Do they have Americano?" Ten asks. Johnny nods. "Then sure." 

 

"Fantastic." Johnny puts on his easy smile and slings an arm around Ten, then steers them both out the door. "Now tell me everything I've missed in the past five years."

 

He whips out his phone and texts Taeyong back.  _ Always. + am bringing a friend. _

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to halo and grey, who were both internet girlfriends of mine for about two months each my first year of high school. neither of them will ever read this but i found halo on instagram recently and it inspired this story.
> 
> catch my cameo of miya from gwsn as the receptionist! gwsn are debuting under kiwi media group in september and i will have a fic in this series about them later on, please support them! 
> 
> there isn't much cuddling proper in here that's just how it came out rip
> 
> find me on tumblr at zhengkis/00seoryoung and on twitter at missyehana!


End file.
